l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ninube family
The Ninube family was a family corrupted by the Lying Darkness. They were creatures of ambition and deception. History War Against Shadows They used the power of Nothing and were skillfull ninja and shapeshifters. When someone joined the Ninube, they started losing their own identity: forgetting their name and their face dissapeared, becoming featureless as an egg. After the defeat of Goju Adorai and the naming of the Lying Darkness, the Ninube continued working their secret agenda. Imperial Histories, p. 232 Taint In the middle of the Shadowlands and without the protection of the Lying Darkness, the Ninube quickly were corrupted by the Shadowlands Taint. They were unwilling to fully join the ranks of Fu Leng, or to become followers of his dragon's pet. They gathered at a location deep in the Shadowlands under the guidance of Goju Hoseki, the Ninja Mystic, and built the Ninube Temple. Hoseki took the place of Goju Adorai as the human face of a new Darkness, though much weaker. She was a deception of the Shadow Dragon, and through her, the Ninube became its minions. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 49 The Ninube scorned the Shadowlands Taint and those that bore it. Because of this, Tainted Ninube never advanced far within the power structure of the "family." Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 55 Heir of the Lying Darkness Part of the Ninube hated the heir of the Lying Darkness, the Shadow Dragon, because it took the power of the Lying Darkness, and its goal was different: the Lying Darkness wanted to unmake creation, but the Shadow Dragon did not. The Shadow Dragon was manipulating the Ninube for its own secret purposes, The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Shawn Carman but others worked as true followers. The Shadow Dragon protected the Ninube from the Taint, traveling undetected throughout the Empire. Way of the Ninja, p. 52 They had infiltrated the Crane Clan, Crab Clan, Dragon Clan, and the Shadowlands for an unknown purpose. Secret Holdings After the Fall of Otosan Uchi in 1159 the Ninube deceived the orders given by the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro and held a secret refuge among the ruins of Otosan Uchi. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Third Raising of Iuchiban The Nlnube family emerged to offer their fealty to Iuchiban, after the Bloodspeaker seized the City of the Lost. To prove their worth the Ninube used their command of the power of Nothing to kill the misled mockery known as Daigotsu Hoturi, Four Winds, p. 102 who had not kneel to Iuchiban. The Ninube unmade him, Face of Ninube (Diamond flavor) and the False Hoturi became the Egg of P'an Ku once more, The Legion of the Dead: The False Hoturi which was given to Iuchiban. The Egg of P'an Ku (GenCon SoCal 2003 Storyline Reading) Eighth Dragon The Ninube learned a Eighth dragon would be created, the Obsidian Dragon, and prepared themselves to use the opportunity. The Dragon was born in 1167 in the place where the previous Champion of Onnotangu died, the Imperial Throne room at Otosan Uchi. It was weak enough to be bound by the Ninube who used it for their dark purposes. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Engineering to consume a God's Soul In 1167 its daimyo, Ninube Chochu, sent one of her minions to kidnapp Shinjo Shono's daughter, but the plot was fouled. The infant was the reincarnation of the Kami Shinjo. It was part of a plan to consume the power of a divine being instilled within a mortal, to get his power but not the restrictions of being a god, to reign supreme in Ningen-do. Togashi Satsu, vessel of the Kami Togashi, was also another target, and the third was the Shadow Dragon itself. Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion, noticed something wrong and prepared to cleanse this evil. Sekawa and his army confronted the Ninube at Otosan Uchi in 1168 and they were defeated and their power vanished. Spider Clan family After the death of Ninube Chochu it seemed the Ninube family came under the command of the Shadow Dragon and became part of the Spider Clan. They remained part of the Spider, albeit a secret one, when they were elevated to Great Clan status and part of the Emerald Empire. Ninube Onchi (Emperor Trait and flavor) Shadow Dragon Exposed After having infiltrated the Spider for years, in 1182 the Shosuro learned the truth of the Goju and Ninube family's association with the Spider, confirming the relationship between the corrupted Shadow Dragon and the Spider. The Scorpion chose to keep this information to themselves. A Brief History of the Sanctioned Spider Clan, by Seth Mason Ninube Daimyo The following were the known daimyo of the Ninube family: See also * Ninube family/Meta Daimyo Ninube Category:Leaders of the Shadowlands Category:Spider Clan Leaders Category:Shadowlands Families Category:Spider Clan Families